1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a picture display device comprising picture memory means having read control means, and a plurality of adjacent display means for displaying adjacent sections of a picture stored in said picture memory means, each display means having a scanning device.
Such picture display devices having a plurality of adjacent display means which together show a total picture are known and are marketed by Philips under the registered trademark of "Vidiwall". It appears that disturbing effects occur at the transistions between the adjacent display means when moving objects are shown.